Best Friends:An obbsession
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Kitty and Rogue are best friends. But what happens when one gets possesive, over protective and vilont to anyone who gets close to the other? This is the first tale in my series Best Friends. R
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 ROGUE**_

I wanted tattops for my 18th birthday. Kitty didn't. Kitty refused. I told her i did not know what i would do if she kept saying no."Tattoos are so like dirty!" Kitty said.  
Kitty was 1 year 3 months and 20 days younger. She was 2 and a half inches smaller. She was smarter. She was prettier. We were best friends but Kitty was always better. She was the better friend. She had the better name, and i was desperate to hold onto her. Horrifying girls like Lisa Markman were offering her cigarettes and beer and birth control.  
The past 2 years had passed in a golden bubble of happiness. I adored Kitty and Kitty adored me. We didn't need the professer or my brother Kurt or other friends or parties or boys or seperate bedrooms. Kitty and Rogue. For 2 perfect years, Kitty and i shared the same air. We breathed each other. We shared the same bathroom, the same shampoo and soap.  
We needed tattoos.  
"I won't," Kitty said. "You can't make me. No girl in bayville has tattoos"  
She was right. No one did. We were from the suburbs. I hated every singel person in this damned instatue. They were all morons, out to steal my best mate. Kitty was much too good. She was too eager to please.  
I sat on my bed stairing at Kitty, waiting for her too crack. Kitty wanted her own room, but there were no extra rooms. It was a stupid idea. We were ment to share a room. We were best friends. We had no secrets. Kitty picked up her hairbrush and started brushing her hair. She was obsessed with being clean. Kitty was always taking showers, smoothing her hair, washing her face, washing her hands, looking in the mirror.  
"You want to be like everyone else," I said. "But they're all boring"  
"Who is boring"  
"Everyone"  
"Everyone"  
I reached for her hand with my gloved one. Kitty laid down her hairbrush on the bed and squeezed my fingers.  
"There is no one like us." I told her.  
"Everyone is boring?" Kitty repeated.  
I picked up Kittys brush against the wall.  
Kitty bit her lip and looked at her hands.  
"Our tattoos won't be dirty," I said.  
I'd explained it to her. I had found someone who didn't care that she was underage. I had paid in advance. Everything was planned. Our tattoos would be simple. Kitty would get a ROUGE tattoo. Mine would say KITTY. If Kitty ever got lost or made friends with someone else or had sex with some strange awful man she could never forget who we were. Who we belonged with. Each other. It wasn't enough that we were best friends. Kitty could talk to Jean and then we could be best friends no more and she would be upset with me if i tried to join in.  
Kitty looked at her pink hairbrush. It had left a dark mark in the sugar pink wall.  
"I can't get a tattoo," She said.  
"You have to," I said.  
Kitty shook her head.  
"We could get our ears double-pierced," She whispered.  
"No." I said."Tattoos. It's all planned. It's already paid for"  
Kitty crossed the room, picked up her brush, and started brushing her hair again. She was so beautiful. Wherever we went people staired at Kitty, they staired at us. I knew that i was prettish. Kitty would never tell me otherwise. She would never lie to me so i knew it was true. But whenever i was on my own, when i wasn't next to Kitty, i didn't feel right. I tripped over my shoelaces. My hair tangled easily.  
"5 letters," I said."To make sure we're never apart. No matter where we go. You won't do that for me?"  
"It's enough that we're best friends." Kitty said. "It's pratically tattooed all over us the way we act and how we're always together. Why isn't that enough?"  
We had been having the same conversation for days. Kitty wanted other friends, boyfriends like that piece of scum Lance. She wanted to blink her eyes and imagine me gone. I sat on the floor and cried. I cried untill my cheast hurt and i coughed. I weezed and my head started to ache but i didn't stop. Kitty sat next to me and put her head in her hands like it hurt too. For a while she did nothing just watched me cry. I'd blink back my tears and wipe them away with my sleeve and watch her, watching me. "Rogue," She said. "Why do you do this?"  
And then she wrapped her arms around me avoiding skin contact. She rocked me like i was her baby. I was miserable but it felt wonderful, rocking. We rocked back and forth. Kitty and i were miserable together. It was the middle of the night. I could hear my brother humming in his room down the hall. Kurt was always trying to steal Kitty. He never could. He would never have what we did.  
"I'm like, underage." Kitty whispered her vally girl talk coming back. I loved the way she talked. She kissed the top of my head, not touching my skin. Her age didn't matter. The appointments were made. The tattoo guy had taken my money and told me how to come threw the back way. I had been slipping 20 dollar bills from peoples wallets and purses for months.  
One day Kitty would be glad. One day we would be old, we would be thirty, and Kitty would thank me. Kittys intrest in other girls and in having boyfriends was temporary. It was her growing up, it was a phase. The tattoos i knew would keep us safe.  
"We could get a new computer," Kitty said. "Or leather boots"  
"No," I said.  
I stretched across Kittys lap and reached over to open her school bag. I took out her pencil case and removed a freshly sharpened pencil. Kitty like her pencils sharp. She loved multipule-choice tests, filling in small circles with all the right answers.  
"What are you doing?" She said.  
I rolled up my pajama sleeve and stuck the sharp tip of the pencil into my arm. A bubble of blood spurted from the spot. It was more brown than red. I touched the blood with my finger, smeering across my skin. "Why do you have to be like, so dramatic?" Kitty said.  
If i was lucky the led from the pencil would make it into my blood stream and i would die and early death.  
"Stop crying," Kitty said. "You make my head hurt!"  
I wanted to die. Kitty was the better one and i was not necessery. She did not need me and soon, any day now, she would pretend to not know me.  
"You should clean up your arm." Kitty said. "You're bleeding"  
I shook my head. I hoped the led would spread quickly . I closed my eyes. If i was dead Kitty would no longer be my best friend. She's cut our pictures in half and no one would know i had been born. Kitty could make friends with people like Jean Grey and Lisa Markman.  
She got up. I could hear her walk to our bathroom, hear the water running from the sink. She was washing her face, scrubbing her hands. That's what Kitty did. I heard the snap of latex gloves and she came back with tissues, anticeptic cream and a Band-Aid. She wiped the tears from my face. She put the cream on my cut. Kitty was a good nurse, but she wouldn't become one. She'd be a doctor, a neurosurgeon. I prayed she would not want to be a teacher like Jean and Scott. They were miserable shits. They were raging bores. They were...teachers.  
"Stop crying," Kitty pleaded. "Please! Please stop crying. You know i hate it when you cry! I get a head ache"  
I woundn't stop crying.  
"Are the safe?" Kitty said. "Tattoos? Are they hygienic"  
I nodded, still crying. I was winning. I knew i had won. "Yes," I said."Yes"  
Kitty bit her lip.  
"Everything is sterilized?" She said. "Clean"  
"Of course!" I nodded rapidly. "One hundred percent clean"  
I didn't know. I had no idea. For all i knew we could get hepatitis B and die. That would be fine. We would die together.  
"I want mine to be pink." Kitty said.  
"Fine," I agreed. "Pink"  
I hated the colour pink. Our bedroom was pink. Most of Kittys clothes were pink. I didn't care. I reached for Kittys hand. I squeezed it tight.  
She looked sad. She shook her hand out my grip, but i couldn't stop grinning.  
"You are such a drama queen." Kitty said.

**_Ok so this is Wayyyyyyy OOC but it will get better i promise though the OOCness might not. Please R&R!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm gonna answer my reviews in this story! So hear we go!**_

_**chibi hotaru hakaishimashita:Yeh i know it's diffrent but hay i like diffrent!**_

_**Nettlez:Well...Kitty is not a lesbian but im not sure about Rogue yet. She just has an obbsession over Kitty. She wants to be Kitty and can't stand anyone even talking to her. She's kinda like a stalker but she doesn't follow her around just well...obbsesses over her. I know most best friends aren't that close god know me and mine aren't but it's mainly Rogue and Kitty just goes along with it even though she does love Rogue but in a best friend way. Kitty may act a tiny bit lesbian in this one but she's not. Rogue seems to come off more lesbian in this chapter again. But in final answer. Kitty, no Rogue, maybe.**_

_**me ():Nice name. Anyway...thanks for the review and i do think it is a intresting look at there relationship also. I mean you would have never guess Agasty Rogue was obbssessed over the happy vally girl would you? No i think not!**_

_**sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme:As i said to my first reviewer yeh its diffrent but i like diffrent. And she was rather obbsessive wasn't she? Well more obbsessevness of Rogue in this chapter!**_

_**Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv:Basically the pencil part is like a way of Rogue expressing her anger in a non-suicidal way but still making Kitty feel bad. Actually my friend did it to me once. I will not say which one but she thought she was loosing me so she stabbed herself in the arm in the middle of math. Thank you for reviewing and oh by the way im not even sure where i'm gonna take this yet. Lol.**_

_**thegambit23:You are the second person to say best friends aren't that close and ask if they're lesbians so look at Nettlez shout out. Thank you for the review. And i know it was weird but i hay, not only am i weird i'm gifted too!**_

**Chapter 2 ROGUE**

Kitty had hers done first.She wanted it done of the small of her back. She wanted to cover it with clothes, but i didn't care. The tattoo would be there even if no one would see it. Kitty undressed shyly, folding her pink cardigin and yellow t-shirt then handing it to me. Then she climed onto the table, where the tattoo guy told her to lay flat on her stomach. She balled her hands up into fists and closed her eyes. I looked at the pretty, smooth skin on her back, the thin pink strap of her cotton bra. I was so proud of my best friend.  
"Ready, aim, fire." The tattoo guy said.  
I wish he didn't have to touch Kitty. He was the ugliest man i had ever seen. He wore a red bandanna over his bald head and had a red dragon up his right arm and wore a black leather vest. He said it was illegal to work on under 18s and charged me double for Kittys tattoo. I didn't care though. It was money. Nothing could stop me from getting my best friend her tattoo.  
The tattoo gun made a loud steady buzz; a tiny drip of blood bubbled on Kittys back. I had now idea there would be blood. The tattoo guy wiped it off with a clean white cloth and kept working. My legs started to shake.  
"Does it hurt?" I asked petting Kittys soft brown hair. "Does it?"  
She didn't say anything, just shook her head. She kept her eyes closed. There were beads of sweat on her smooth forhead. The tattoo guy hummed to himself while he worked. He kept wiping off her back with the cloth now stained pink and red. As he started on the last letter of my name, i could see the R O G and the U inside a curvy red scab that bubbled on her perfect back.  
"Done." He said. He smeared Vaseline on her back.  
"Not so like, bad," Kitty said with a small, fake smile. She sat up slowly, looked at me for a long time before she hopped off the table.  
"It looks amazing," I said.  
Kitty shrugged. She reached for her t-shirt and cardigin but the tattoo guy told her to let the skin breath. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
The tattoo looked horrible. Kittys smooth skin was puffy and red, and pink die oozed from the letters.  
"It really looks amazing," I lied again.  
The tattoo guy snorted. "Friend number two." He said. "Get your butt on the table"  
I took my green mesh top off and looked at my beautiful best friend as if it was the last time. It was crazy how much i loved looking at Kitty. It felt sort of creepy to be standing in my jeans and bra in the back room of a tattoo parlor. A disgusting man was about to touch my skin. I was happy he had latex gloves on. Kitty had made sure he had for her saying it was for hygenic reasons but they way she looked at me. I could tell that it was for me. She always did things for me.  
"I'm ready," I said scared. I was scared. I wondered why Kitty wasn't scared. She was usually the delicate one. The one that you felt you would break if you held her the wronge way.  
The tattoo guy put his cigarette in the ashtray.  
"La-de-freeking-da," he said. He wasn't in awe of Kitty like most people were. I wanted Kitty to hold my hand, but she opened her book bag, and pulled out her fancy comb.  
"Ow!" I said. My eyes started to tear with the first prick of the gun. "Ow this hurts. You didn't tell me."  
Kitty sat on the plastic bench combing her perfect hair, while the pain kept on coming. I couldn't see her. I looked straight ahead to the sample sheets of tattoo designs pinned against the wall. Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Betty Boop, a bald eagle. I couldn't see what was happening, but i know from watching Kitty get hers done. I could picture the blood bubbles on my back.  
"What letter are you on?" I cried. "Tell me,"  
"K," the tattoo guy said. "I just started for fuck's sake. Stay quiet so i can concentrate on my work."  
"Drama queen," Kitty said from her chair. "I didn't like, cry, i didn't complain. Like, suck it up Rogue."  
I tried to be quiet, but my whole body started to shake. I could feel the tattoo gun jump off my back.  
"Yo, hot girl," the tattoo guy said calling out to Kitty. "I need your help hear,"  
Kitty came to me. She held my shoulders down onto the table so i wouldn't ruin my tattoo.  
"I should never work on back street deals." the tattoo guy said. "Knock it off so i can finish the damn thing."  
"Can't you like, suffer a little?" Kitty said.  
"No," I replide. "It hurts to much."  
"The back is pratically the worst place for this," the tattoo guy said. "Less body fat that any other part,"  
Kitty had acted like it was nothing. She'd lain on the table quiet and calm, as if there wasn't a creepy old guy with a gun shooting pain into her beautiful, perfect back.  
"What letter?" I said, i was pratically screaming. "What letter?"  
"The second T," Kitty said. She held my shoulders. "This was totally your idea so stop screaming babe"  
My back felt like it was on fire. The guy dabbed at my skin with his cloth. He was cleaning up my blood with that dirty cloth. I leaned over the table and threw up on the tattoo parlor floor.  
"Never again do i tattoo a freakin' first timer back street ways." He snarled. "Fucking god dammit"  
Kitty stepped away from me. I couldn't see her, i was looking at the vomit, but i knew how she must feel. We were half naked, huddled in the back of a tattoo parlor at a seedy strip mall, being cursed by a foul, ugly, disgusting, horribal man. I hated the tattoo man. I hated him like crazy.  
"If you want me to finish one of you better clean up that puke,"  
It's like, ok." Kitty said. "I'll do it"  
Kitty kissed the top of my head. She found a mop and cleaned up my vomit while the tattoo guy finished up. I was greatful Kitty had kissed my head. She loved me. She did. We loved each other. Now we would be strong. I certianly would not vomit again. I had a purpose; the tattoo guy could never hurt us. I'd kill him before i'd let him hurt Kitty. Innocent, sweet, perfect Kitty. I'd ram his tattoo gun up his ass. I'd spend my life in jail to protected my best friend. My other half.  
I suffered the next letter in perfect silence. I spelt the word 'fuck' in my head. F U C K F U C K F U C K. Kitty would never even think of the word 'fuck'. She was a great speller. She had won spelling bees, but she never cursed.  
"Done," he said. I could feel him smearing cold Vaseline on my back. "Now get the fuck of my table."  
"Wow!" I said sitting up. "Wow wow wowQ"  
I felt giddy, gleeful, bursting with happiness. We had done it. Now we would always be together. She was part of me. KITTY and ROUGE tattooed on our backs.  
"This must be what shock treatment feels like," I said. "This must be what it feels like when they shock you in a mental hospital, the zap wakes you up!"  
"You have to be so like, dramatic," Kitty said. "Lets get dressed,"  
"Lets look!" I said. "Lets see!"  
I jumped of the table. The pain was already going away, fading, something to be forgotten. The room smelled of vomit.  
The tattoo guy gave us each a mirror. We gazed at our back the way you would, after a hair cut, look at the back of your head using the small mirror to look into the large one. The skin was inflamed, greasy with Vaseline, and Kitty's tattoo was crusted with blood.  
"It's not really like, pink," Kitty said cocking her head to one side.  
"It will be," the tattoo guy replied. "Once the inflammation goes down. Make sure you don't scratch. Or let the skin go dry. You gotta keep it moist for a few days. Hold still i'm going to cover them up."  
We stood there silent as the tattoo guy put square bandages on our backs.  
"I love you," I said to Kitty.  
From the mirror i could see the tattoo guy smirk.  
Kitty reached for her yellow t-shirt and pulled it over her head, covering her beautiful tattoo.  
"We're like, best friends," She sighed. "You gon't have to say that. Its a like, understood fact"  
"A given," I said.  
"A total given." Kitty nodded.  
The tattoo guy was till smirking. I wanted to punch him, hurt him. He had no right to make fun of our feelings for each other. He was nothing, a nobody. No one loved him the way I loved Kitty.  
"What do you know?" I turned to him. "You're a pervert, a creep, the local pedophile. You give tattoos to girls in your back room so you can leer at them in their underwear! My mother is a lawyer!" I lied. "My father is a lawyer," I lied again. "They'll put you in jail and melt the key! How do you like that idea? Does that make you smirk?"  
His mouth dropped open. "Hey calm down kid,"  
Kitty thrust my mesh top into my hand.  
"Get dressed," she said. But i didn't want to go. I felt good. I didn't want to cover my tattoo. We, had suffered. Kitty and Rogue. Together.  
"I bet you violate health codes!" I yelled.  
"Come on Rogue," Kitty said. "Stop screaming, you know that you like, give me a head ache,"  
The tattoo guy picked up his cigarette, but didn't bring it to his lips. He just stared at me confused.  
"You're all done hear."  
"I'll scream rape you ugly bastard," I said. "You'll get 30 years. You'll get life in the penitentiary"  
I could feel the rush of colour in my cheeks. I felt great, really great. I'd get the tattoo guy. I'd ruin his life then i'd go after his familly. Kitty tugged on the loops of my skirt.  
"We have to like, go," She said. Good sweet Kitty. Always avoiding a fight. Never wanting to hurt people, to break things. She was turning into a Goody-Two-Shoes, studying for tests and doing peoples laundry. I had no idea why i had turned out so badly.  
I gently touched the place on her back beneath her t-shirt and cardigin where our new tattoo lay. My name. Kitty flinched.  
I pointed my finger at the tattoo guy. "You want to go to jail?" I said.  
He had backed away from us, moving all the way to the opposite corner of the small room. His hands were shaking. I had him scared.  
"The federal penitentiary," I said.  
I put of my mesh shirt, grabbed Kittys hand, and we ran out the door. Outside, it was bright daylight. We were back in the cool spring air.  
"We did it!" I said, hugging Kitty as hard as i could avoiding skin contact. "We did it, we did it, we did it!"  
Kitty pulled away.  
"That hurts," She said.  
"We did it. We're marked forever. Forever and always"  
Kitty shrugged.  
When the scabs healed, the tattoos would be perfect. We would always be part of each other, our names inscribed on each others skin. But Kitty seemed sad. She kicked a pebble down the sidewalk as we walked back to the mansion. Why wasn't she happy? I put my hands in my pockets and walked ahead of her. My tattoo had started to itch but i wouldn't scratch. We walked this was, one block then another till the houses and lawns got bigger and nicer, and were almost home. I turned the corner and saw the mansion. I was walking alone, when Kitty suddenly bounded forward, wrapping her arms around me from behind.  
"Okay," She said, her breath warm and sweet on my ear. "The tattoos are like totally cool. Or they will be cool, after they like heal,"  
"They will be so cool," I nodded.  
"You're my like, friend," She said.  
"I am your best friend," I said. "I am a part of you"  
Kitty kissed my hair behind my ear on my hair. I loved it when she kissed my hair or head. He lips where like butterflys. Light and soft with a firmness that couldn't hurt anyone but still made you feel her strength.  
I dragged Kitty the rest of the way home, her arms around my neck, her legs heavy like mud. I loved my birthday, i loved Kitty and i didn't want anything else.

R&R my prettys! Don't _make_ me get my flying monkeys


End file.
